Brittle Steel
by Ally Bama
Summary: “So what are you, Heero?” He stared into her eyes long and hard. “What do you want me to be?” Rated PG for some "damns" Heero Holds a secret from Relena, but she find out. What will happen to Heero?


Brittle Steel  
  
Bama  
  
~~~~  
  
Hey! Ok I really don't have much to say. If you like what you read when your done please review and go read some of my other stories. (I only have three ^_^) And also if you like poems go to fiction press.com (I'm Missy Ally there) and read some of mine! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!  
  
This is really a jumpy story but you should get it. It's just some snippets of a story that I'm deciding if I should write it or not…tell me what you think.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, Or songs by Our Lady Peace (Made of Steel, Innocent), Or Good Charlotte ( Hold On) Though I really do like them all and I own the movies and Cd's.  
  
~~~~  
  
//I can be anything  
  
That you want me to be  
  
A punching bag  
  
A piece of string  
  
That reminds you not to think//  
  
Relena turned to Heero a look if total lose on her face.  
  
"So what are you, Heero?"  
  
He stared into her eyes long and hard.  
  
"What do you want me to be?"  
  
//They found that note  
  
Down in your car  
  
It's not your fault it gets this hard//  
  
Duo grabbed Heero's shoulder, spinning him around.  
  
"Wasn't it you that said to act upon your emotions?"  
  
He just stared. Gently he nodded his head. Yes.  
  
"What are your emotions telling you Heero?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero you're dumber then I thought."  
  
A look of total hate pasted by Heero's face before he could mask it. Quickly Heero pushed by Duo and ran, as fast as he could, to Relena.  
  
//Hold your head high  
  
Don't look down  
  
I'm by your side  
  
I won't back down  
  
You wanted a hero tonight  
  
Well I'm not made of steel  
  
But your secret safe with me//  
  
Relena could see it, the slight twitching in Heero's eyes. She didn't know what it meant but was soon to find out. With a mind blistering yell Heero knocked his hand, palm up, almost like a slap, through the wall.  
  
"Relena you know damn well that I'm not what everybody cooks me up to be."  
  
She took a step sideways and looked at the wall that was formerly beside her face.  
  
His eyes went blank again, but something about this blank stare told her that he wasn't going to do that again.  
  
"I'm not perfect Relena. I'm human with to many human flaws to counts." He looked almost helpless. "…Relena…I'm…dying…"  
  
//I can be anything  
  
That you want me to be  
  
A holy cross  
  
Some sympathy  
  
That reminds you not to bleed//  
  
"Heero! Heero I'm sorry!" Relena wept on the cold hospital sheets.  
  
"Please! Wake up!"  
  
Zech put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Relena. His dead."  
  
//They found that note  
  
Down in your car  
  
You climbed up here to fall apart//  
  
"Heero Yuy. God bless his soul, Heero Yuy. Wow, I never thought I would be giving a eulogy at Heero's funeral. I'm expecting him to open up his eyes and say "Got You." Heero, cold, stoic, strong, perfectionist , Heero seemed to have many bad flaws, but by God he was just a big overprotective brother inside."  
  
//Hold you head high  
  
Don't look down  
  
I'm by your side  
  
Won't back down  
  
You wanted a hero to night  
  
Well I'm not made of steel  
  
I'm not made of steel  
  
But your secret safe with me//  
  
"Heero's past is very vague. He was a war orphan and sadly didn't remember his family. His mentors from a very young age were all assassins and scientists. Heero didn't dwell on the past, yes, there were a few times where Heero got all shaken but that man, boy, he could take anything! He always said "Act upon your emotions." It was his one belief, that I believe kept Heero alive for so long."  
  
// No, your secret safe with me//  
  
"It's hard to believe, that he, Heero Yuy, the strongest, smartest man in the world would die from a little thing like cancer. I guess even the littlest things can get to us can't they?"  
  
//They knock you down   
  
I pick you up  
  
They laugh at you  
  
I'll shut them up.//  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
//But I'm not made of steel//  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
//But I'm not made of steel.//  
  
"Do you know what your doing to me, Heero?"  
  
//But I'm not made of steel//  
  
"Relena! Wake up! We all are bleeding the same way!" Duo stood, looking down at Relena's tiny form curled up in the fatal position.   
  
//But I'm not made of steel//  
  
"…We all lost Heero, Relena, we all will learn to deal with it, but I don't think any of us could bare losing both of you."  
  
//But your secret safe with me//  
  
"Relena try to see, just tell me…what do you see in your dreams?"  
  
"Heero. He just stands there. Repeating. Over and over again. What are you looking for? What are you waiting for? And then. Do you know what your doing to me?"  
  
"Do you blame yourself for his death?"  
  
Relena shut her eyes.  
  
"He holds out his hand to me…"  
  
//Your secret safe with me//  
  
The wind blew. Dressed in her best, Relena stood on the top of the building.  
  
"Catch me Heero Yuy."  
  
//Yeah//  
  
Eyes closed, Relena flew, away from everything…she flew to Heero.  
  
//Your secret safe with me//  
  
Duo listened to the radio singing "We are all innocent" as the singer told him that some day you'll just have to let go.  
  
//Yeah//  
  
Relena's funeral was the next day…  
  
//Hold your head high   
  
Don't look down  
  
I'm by your side  
  
I won't back down  
  
You wanted a hero tonight//  
  
She was put to rest beside Heero, and they all wept and slowly faded away. Later that year, the rest of the Gundam Pilots told there stories start to finish, even the war. The colonies and earth praised them and for a token of the Gundam Pilot's generosity a memorial was built in front of the Preventers Building. All four gundams standing around Heero's which stood ready to lift off, as if to go to it's owner. A little girl was placed at the base of it. At the base engraved, for all to see, this little note:  
  
Soldiers of young brought joy to all after bring the Earth and Outer Space to peace with each other. The get deeds of these young pilot, all at the age of 15, can never be repaid for it would take eternity. This is also dedicated to Relena Peacecraft, for keeping that peace until the end of her time at the age of 19.  
  
Heero Yuy-01  
  
A.C. 180 - A.C 199   
  
Duo Maxwell-02  
  
A.C. 180 -  
  
Trowa Barton-03  
  
A.C. 180 -  
  
Quatre Winner-04  
  
A.C. 180 -  
  
Wufei Chang-05  
  
A.C. 180 -  
  
Relena Peacecraft- Vice Foreign Minister, Former Queen   
  
A.C. 180 - A.C. 199  
  
Later on, the death of each pilot was engraved in the rock, each of them dieing of old age.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my God! I think that turned out good! LOL so many songs so many songs! Ok For those of you who don't know the main song throughout the fic. Is called "Made Of Steel" By Our Lady Peace. The whole "what are you looking/waiting for?" and "do you know what your doing to me?" are from "Hold On" By Good Charlotte. Now, when Duo is singing "we are all innocent" that's from "Innocent" also by Our Lady Peace. Last ::tries to catch some breath:: I was listening to the .Hack//Sign soundtrack while writing this. And your wondering if this fic is inspired by a song!?! Haha Humbugs! Of *course* it's not! 5 pages WOOP! Please correct me if I give the pilots the wrong number, I get so mixed up.  
  
  
  
Click the button now, says Jenny. 


End file.
